


I'll always remember

by mcprovostbarrellgrath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcprovostbarrellgrath/pseuds/mcprovostbarrellgrath
Summary: Waverly's entire life people forgot her birthday. At some point, Waverly got so used to it that she began to forget herself.





	I'll always remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor of the birthday of the earpiest Earp of them all.  
> I think one thing is for sure, Nicole Haught (and the Earpers) will never forget this special day.

 

Waverly felt herself slowly but steady waking up. She didn't open her eyes right away. Instead, she took a moment to enjoy the soft feeling of the sheets beneath her and buried her face into the pillow she has been grabbing. Deeply inhaling a sweet and familiar scent, Waverly couldn't stop a big smile from spreading across her face.

 

Slowly blinking herself awake and adjusting to the light in the room, Waverly quickly noticed that she was alone, her girlfriend nowhere to be seen.

 

Hearing noises coming from downstairs, Waverly quickly decided to get ready and join her favorite redhead downstairs.

 

After finishing in the bathroom, Waverly immediately made her way downstairs, heading straight for the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, Waverly was completely shocked by the mess everywhere.

Almost every surface was covered in flour, cooking tins and bowls everywhere. There was also something that seemed to be a pile of strawberry stems in the corner of the counter.

 

Hearing click sounds coming out of the general direction of the living room, however, brought Waverly out of her shock.

Entering the living room, Waverly immediately saw her beautiful girlfriend crouching on the floor with a lighter in her hand, lighting long pink candles.

 

Looking a bit further down Waverly noticed that the candles were attached to a... a cake.

The little brunette was totally confused, face marked with utter surprise.

 

Waverly was completely silent the entire time. Oblivious to her girlfriend's presence Nicole kept lighting the candles.

 

After lighting the last pink stick, Nicole put the lighter aside, took the cake in both hands and slowly rose. Lifting her sight Nicole suddenly came to face her girlfriend. Not expecting this pleasant treat to her eyes, Nicole flinched in surprise.

 

" Jesus Wave, please don't scare me like that. I almost dropped the... ", Nicole cut herself off only to close her eyes and lower her head before she continued.

"There the surprise in bed goes," Nicole quietly whispered.

 

After lifting her sight again, Nicole took a long breath and proceeded with a big smile on her face, " Happy Birthday, baby."

 

Waverly still stood there frozen in her tracks, but now a frown formed on her face. Slowly Waverly looked to her left where a calendar was hanging on the wall. After realizing that it was indeed her birthday, Waverly looked back at her girlfriend.

 

Nicole was still standing a few feet away with the cake in her hands and a hopeful smile on her face when suddenly Waverly's eyes began to well with tears.

Nicole instantly put the cake down and approached the sobbing Earp.

 

"Hey Waves, what's wrong?" Nicole softly asked while brushing her hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

 

" You.. you remembered it. You remembered m...my birth...day," Waverly replied still sobbing.

 

" Of cause I remembered your birthday Waves. You are important to me and I love you, Waverly Earp. How could I possibly forget," Nicole said reassuringly.

 

" But no one ever remembers it," Waverly responded while more and more tears wet her face.

 

" What do you mean 'no one', what about Wynonna?" the redhead asked in response.

 

After that question, Waverly's sobbing only got louder.

 

Getting to know all that and seeing her usually bright and smiley girlfriend like this, broke the officer's heart.

 

Nicole immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette's small frame and hugged her firmly but not too tight. In an attempt to soothe the little Earp, Nicole began to brush her hands along the smaller woman's back.

 

"Oh, Waves. I'm so sorry, but know that it will never be like that again, okay? I'll always be here for you. You won't get rid of me anytime soon. I love you with all my heart and I'll always remember," Nicole said before moving a bit away and grabbing Waverly's hands, looking with a big reassuring smile at the no longer crying brunette.

 

Looking at her girlfriend's face and seeing nothing but love, Waverly quickly began to smile.

She was so grateful to have Nicole in her life and vowed to herself to never let her go.

 

"Just to let you know, I extended my Netflix membership and there is a cake waiting for you," Nicole said with a small grin on her face while pointing with a thumb over her shoulder.

 

Chuckling slightly, Waverly went on her tiptoes and pulled Nicole down for a long and deep kiss.

 

" I love you, Nicole Haught," Waverly said after breaking their kiss.

 

"And I love you, Waverly Earp," Nicole replied.

* * *

 

 

Laying her in Nicole's arms, Waverly realized that she has never felt this at home in her life.

Nicole is home to her, the home she is never going to leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I appreciate any kind of feedback, so feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
